Slug the IVth
A Fairy (self proclaimed "Good Fairy") who arrives in the world of Purgatory to cause trouble. He is mentioned to have been one of the top scientists of the Fairies. He claims that his family had been fighting against the Living Darkness that had consumed his home world for thousands of years (who knows if this is true). He is presumably a descendant of Slug (ITD5) It is unknown how old he is. He claims to be 300 years old in terms of how time passes in Purgatory. Appearance Slug the IVth appears as a tall 'man' in dark armor. He wields a heavy shield and a long spear. Despite the weight of his equipment it did not seem to hinder him much. His visor did not cover his face, but the inside of his helm was dark and it was hard to make out any features In truth he was a slug like creature controlling the armor Personality Slug the IVth appears a bit reserved when interacting with others. He claims to be a Friend ("Friend" be capitalized in the fairy culture) who has come to help battle against the Living DARKNESS While he does tell some partial truths of what is going on at times, in reality he is allied with The DARKNESS and seeks to cause trouble in the world of Purgatory. He manipulates others to achieve his goals Still, it is believed he had worked with Aldus Delore and Valor (along with some other fairies) to manipulate events so Lana Lake could be born to act as a potential Savior / Champion of the Fairies against the DARKNESS. Who knows for sure though as he aided the DARKNESS during the Catharsis arc so who knows if he truly had a different endgame? Skills Slug's primary ability is his sleep aura. Slug's aura is rather powerful even for a fairy and could have a very large range of effect, knocking out multiple targets. This effect can potentially be resisted however. In a straight up fight, Slug isn't particularly skilled. He can still be dangerous though with his spear and shield. Pre Catharsis Arc Some time before the Catharsis Arc, Slug the IVth would presumably come up with an idea to create a Savior / Champion for the fairies (at least as far as we know right now, who knows for sure) He would travel to the Dimension of Purgatory and would meet Aldus Delore and Valor (it is implied Valor discovered Slug). Together they would hatch a plan to try and make a Savior/Champion of Fairies by combining Royal Blood with Concentrated Starlight. He would supply Aldus with an obsidian vial / syringe containing Concentrated Starlight and would take his leave for some time. He wouldn't appear again until the Catharsis Arc. Meanwhile, Aldus would use the the Concentrated Starlight on the Ruby Queen in Esland. This would eventually lead to the birth of Princess Lana Lake. Catharsis Arc Slug the IVth would appear in the town of Southshore on Catharsis. He would encounter Cameron Bright and Aldus Delore (most of the town was knocked out by his aura) and speak to them about a potential conspiracy. He tells them about the "Rocks of Deceit" (which were part of the chalices which could turn people into Mahou Shoujo) and how they contained Dark Fairies that were trying to dismantle the world's defenses by infecting Humans and giving them great power, then using that power to start wars and turn the world on itself. He would also explain that once the world is at its weakest, something known as "The Dark Heart" would infect the planet directly and consume it (just as his own was thousands of years ago). Cameron and Aldus would join him against this potential danger on Catharsis, while Dolomar (a goblin who had joined Aldus earlier and had been listening in on the conversation somehow) would escape the town and go to try find help North. He would come back with some assistance and after resting up, they would trek back out to face a duo of dangerous Mahou Shoujo that were on their way to Southshore. Cameron and Aldus chose to stay behind at the town while Slug goes toward the fight some time after it starts. At this point, Slug would reveal his true intentions and use his aura to interrupt the fight. He would kill one of the remaining active people there (leaving the Mahou Shoujo alive) and then turn his attention to two others who were coming to the scene (Elita Brezwickz and Setsuna Seiei). Soon the two Mahou Shoujo would become active again and join Slug in trying to kill the others. During the finale of the arc, Slug and the two Mahou Shoujo would face off against Setsuna Seiei, Elita Brezwicz, and Deyja Vieux (one of the people who was knocked out during the initial fight with the MS's and was ignored by Slug) He would engage Setsuna Seiei in a fight, and while he proves to be a tough opponent, the Knight of the Northern Rock is able to defeat him. Slug the IVth is slain.Category:ITD7 Characters